Fate Entwined
by TimeShard13
Summary: Galbatorix has found the third dragon and rider but Murtagh doest know what to make of them. The Varden are leading an attack but there is a spy in their ranks and Eragon is captured. With the king searching for his true name he doesnt know how long he can last. The fate of Alagaesia now rests on the three dragon riders' shoulders, but who knows the what the outcome will be?
1. Chapter 1

**Hellooo everybody! This is my very first Inheritance fanfic so please forgive any and all errors. It would be great if you could point them out though!**

**I'm not sure what to say, other than this takes place sometime after book 2 but before book 3, so heres the first chapter.**

Chapter 1: Murtagh

Murtagh stood emotionlessly in the long, narrow throne room of Uru'baen. It was dimly lit, so that the man lounging on the high backed chair appeared to be robed in shadows.

If Murtagh had not grown accustomed to having an audience with the King, he would have stared in shock. The man was neither overly tall, or overly large, but he radiated a kind of cold, insane, power. To top it off, behind him lay his massive dragon, Shruikan, who was nothing but a dark shadow against the far wall.

"Come, come, Murtagh. I need to have a word with you." Galbatorix's voice was calm; it pulled Murtagh forward, but he was not fooled. The King was furious, and though he didn't show it, Murtagh was terrified, not only for himself but for his dragon Thorn as well.

When the young man was only a few feet from the foot of the massive throne, he knelt, eyes focused on the ashen floor.

"Murtagh, my most _loyal_ servant," Murtagh couldn't help but shudder. Some people would have been fooled by the man's false flattery, but Murtagh knew the King was livid with rage, and rightly so. "Would you care to tell me why Eragon Shadeslayer and Saphira Brightscales did not accompany you back to my castle?" Galbatorix's voice was deathly quiet.

"My lord, I swore that Thorn and I would try to capture them, and that we did. However," Murtagh broke off.

"However?" The King hissed.

"However, they were stronger than us, they, Eragon had elves and other magic users helping him." The young rider trailed off nervously.

"Ah," Galbatorix said. "And a bunch of amateur magicians managed to defeat your multiple Eldunari, did they?"

Murtagh didn't respond, instead choosing to keep his gaze fixed on the floor.

"Look at me when I speak, you ungrateful child!" The boy hurriedly lifted his gaze to meet the King's black eyes.

"You disgust me. Guards!" The King barked. "Take him away."

Murtagh tensed, but his face stayed blank as two men dragged him forcefully from the throne room.

* * *

He was taken to a large cell in the dungeon of the Kings Castle. Murtagh's wrists were bound to chains high above his head on the wall. He did not move as the two men left and were replaced by a lanky magician.

"Open your mind." Man said flatly. Murtagh stared sullenly ahead. "Now." The man called more forcefully.

Murtagh felt tendrils of the man's thoughts pushing against the boundary that shielded his mind.

The man barked a single word in the Ancient Language, and Murtagh stifled a cry of pain. The man spoke again, louder, harder this time. Murtagh let out a yell. On the third time, his shields wavered for just a moment, and the King's magician surged into his mind.

Flashes of light and sound flooded Murtagh's mind.

_ Eragon pleading with him from atop his dragon._

_ A bolt of energy that he didn't know why he had cast, striking down the Dwarf King._

_ Thorns roar of pain as Saphira struck him with her claws._

_ Eragon again pleading, now on the ground in front of him._

_ The younger Rider defeated at his feet._

_ Loop holes in his oath._

_ Zar'roc._

The magician withdrew, satisfied. Murtagh collapsed to the floor, dangling by his arms. His vision began to go dark. He heard the man slam the cell door behind him. Then, he sank into oblivion.

* * *

Murtagh awoke to Thorn roaring in pain. The terrible sound echoed around in the Rider's mind. _'Thorn,'_ His thoughts were jumbled, but as he awoke, Murtagh be gan to panic.

_'Thorn!' _He screamed in his head, _'Thorn, answer me, please. What is happening,' _It was not Thorn's voice who replied.

_ 'Do not worry, Rider,' _Galbatorix seemed to be laughing. _'I will not harm your precious Thorn too much. I still have a use for the two of you.'_

Thorn's screams grew louder inside Murtagh's mind until he could bare it no longer. "Stop!" He howled to no one. "Please stop!" Then he began to scream in pain as well; his dragon's torture washing over the Rider.

Time had no meaning among the pain, but a long time must have passed before dragon and Rider finally slipped into the void.

When he woke for the second time, Murtagh could not tell how much time had passed. Truthfully, he didn't care. Something hot and wet ran down his arms, his back, his stomach. Blood. Murtagh had not even noticed the pain of his wrists, which had been torn open mercilessly by the rusted metal cuffs.

He did not react when the door was thrust open, revealing the same two guards as before. Murtagh groaned as he was roughly removed from his chains and dragged up the long flight of stairs. He was deposited unceremoniously at the Kings feet.

"Stand up," The mad man's voice was full of contempt as Murtagh struggled to his feet unsteadily. "I want you and your dragon ready for a mission in three hours, understood?"

Murtagh nodded even though he all he wanted to do was curl up and die.

"Good," The King said simply. "You are dismissed."

Murtagh shook such thoughts from his mind, turned and walked, head high, out Galbatorix's presence. He would not give the King the satisfaction of seeing how broken his puppet was.

_'Thorn?' _Murtagh called anxiously as he trudged to his quarters, _'Are you alright?' _

_ 'I'll live,' _Came the dragons sardonic reply.

Murtagh let out a small sigh of relief, before relaying Galbatorix's message. He allowed himself a faint smile at Thorn's grumbling, then bid him farewell.

Once in his room, Murtagh changed out of his blood stained shirt and torn pants. He instead donned his formal riding gear, which was light and easy for traveling, but which Galbatorix said made him look like a rider and not some mere peasant.

After Murtagh washed up, he collapsed onto his bed, falling asleep within seconds.

_'Murtagh,'_ A voice called. '_Murtagh, get up. It is almost time to meet the King."_

Murtagh sat up with a start at Thorn's voice. Cursing himself, he threw open the door to his room and stormed through the castle. Servants darted away from him warily, but Murtagh didn't notice.

"You are very nearly late, boy." Murtagh made to kneel, but Galbatorix halted him.

"Remain standing. I do not wish to waste time with such pleasantries. I have a job for you and that retched dragon of yours."

Anger flashed through Murtagh's eyes but was gone as quickly as it had come.

"You are to go to Helgrind. Their is a prisoner there who may hold very valuable information about the Varden, and Roran Stronghammer in particular. You are to extract it in any way necessary, understood?"

Murtagh bowed and was turning to leave when Galbatorix halted him. "Wait, Murtagh. I think it would be best if I modified your oaths to me. We can't have either of you accidentally stumbling on any more loop holes, now can we?"

Murtagh shook his head as the King said a string of words in the Ancient Language. "Now swear to me, son of Morzan." When he hesitated, Galbatorix hissed out a name, Murtagh's true name, and the boy flinched in pain. He felt the burning pull to do as he was commanded. Unconsciously his mouth opened and Murtagh swore loyalty to his master.

* * *

Dragon and Rider flew through the night, well aware that Galbatorix expected them back as soon as possible, if not earlier.

_'There,' _Murtagh called just as the first rays of dawn peaked over the horizon. He could see Helgrind down below, an ugly black streak in its surroundings. Thorn began to spiral down towards the high entrance. He closed his eyes and breathed in the fresh morning air, sighing as his dragon landed in the dank depths of Helgrind.

"Massster Murtagh," Hissed several voices as He dismounted Thorn. Murtagh shuddered, it was the Ra'saac. He despised them, but did not allow it to show on his face.

"Lead me to the prisoner." The Rider's voice was cold.

"Of courssse, sssire. Thisss way." The demons lead the way into the fowl smelling dungeon's of Helgrind.

_'I'll won't be long.' _Murtagh reassured his dragon. He could feel Thorn's apprehension at having to be left behind.

The three ra'saac and lone rider trudged down the low tunnel. Murtagh had to rely on the foot steps of his guides as no light penetrated the prison. When the creatures came to a halt, he almost ran into them.

"Thisss isss the one." Hissed the lead ra'saac.

"Good. Leave us."

The ra'saac scuttled away.

Muttering a word in the Ancient Language, Murtagh unlocked the door. "Garjzla." He commanded, and a ball of white light floated up to the ceiling. Murtagh narrowed his eyes when he saw the prisoner.

**So. Now that that's over and done with, how was it? I would be very grateful for your reviews and if you have any suggestion or requests please send those too.**

**Thanks ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**And here's chapter 2. Just a heads up, this isn't Murtagh/Katrina, just, well, you'll see.**

Chapter 2: Katrina

Katrina sat huddled on the cold stone floor. She knew she must be filthy, but as there was no light, she couldn't see herself. Her arms ached from a thousand different bruises and a cut on her forehead had finally stopped trickling blood.

Katrina couldn't think straight; her head was pounding and she couldn't remember the last time she had been given a decent meal or glass of water. She pulled her legs up to her body to try and stay warmer. It was so cold.

The only sound Katrina could hear was the pounding of her own heart, or at least, that was until she heard the footsteps. At first she thought she had just imagined them, but then they grew closer. One set was louder than the rest. 'Well, at least one of them's human, or, at least not ra'saac.' She thought glumly.

When the footsteps were right out side her cell, Katrina closed her eyes. She was unsure wether she wanted them to stop, maybe bringing her food, or if she wanted them to keep going, meaning she wasn't going to be tortured.

The footsteps stopped. "Good. Leave us." Katrina gasped as the sharp voice broke the silence. A few seconds later the door swung.

Katrina didn't move until a floating orb lit up the room. Startled, she looked up at the figure standing in the door way. A flicker of surprise darted across his face and it gave her a grim type of satisfaction.

'I guess he wasn't expecting a woman.' She had to admit, though, that she too was a bit surprised. Katrina hadn't thought her next visitor would be someone quite so young.

The young man looked to be a few years older than Roran's cousin, Eragon, but was younger than she.

The man entered the cell almost cautiously, closing the door behind him. "So," he said leaning against the door. "Who are you?"

Katrina hesitated for a moment, "K-Katrina." She mumbled.

The man tilted his head ever so slightly to one side, "That does not tell me who you are. The name has no meaning to me." Katrina was nervous now, she could not tell if the man was angry with her. His voice was cold and emotionless, and his face was blank.

"I am from Carvahall." She paused, but figured that if Galbatorix already knew who she was, telling this stranger wouldn't make a difference. "My father is Sloan, a butcher. My mother is dead. I was to marry Roran Garrowsson, cousin of Eragon." Katrina didn't know why she had said the last part, about Eragon, but it seemed to mean something to the man.

Something dark flickered across his face, but he gave a sharp nod of understanding. "I am Murtagh." He said simply. "I need you to answer some questions for me."

Katrina didn't say anything. She was cornered. She knew she'd be interrogated eventually, but now that the time had come she wasn't sure she'd be able to keep what little information she had from the man, Murtagh.

"What do you know of Eragon Shadeslayer?" Katrina was confused by the last part of the name, but tried not to show it.

"N-Not much?" Her statement came out sounding more like a question.

Murtagh did not look pleased. "And the Varden?" He questioned.

"Who?" A faint whisper was all Katrina could produce.

The man let out a short sigh. "Have you ever had someone in your mind before?" He smirked at Katrina's obvious puzzlement. "No, of course not." With that, he closed his eyes.

Katrina was about to question him when she felt something strange pushing at the edge of her mind. Without warning, it poked her sharply. She let out a whimper and the tendril like presence retreated.

Slowly it came back again, gentler this time. Katrina was curious, but not scared. That was, until it began rifling through her memories like they were nothing but sheets of paper.

"Stop," She whispered so quietly she doubted Murtagh had heard. "Please, stop." But it didn't. Katrina saw visions of Roran, Eragon, and the ra'saac flash by. She winced as saw the beasts dragging her out of her tent and away from Roran. Then, as quickly as it had come, the thing left.

Katrina was breathing hard and even though she had not been hurt after the first time, she knew there was something wrong. Something had just looked at her memories. She looked up, startled to see the man looking at her, something that resembled regret in his eyes.

Without a word, he stood and left. The strange light stayed, however, and Katrina could just see Murtagh produce another. There were no ra'saac around to take offense at the light this time.

Katrina realized she was shaking. Taking deep, calming breaths, she thought of Roran. Oh, she wished he were here, but that was stupid, because then he would be caught too. She felt a tear start to make its way down her cheek, but wiped it away quickly when she heard footsteps again.

The door opened and Murtagh was back. She knew he wasn't back for more information as Katrina suspected he was the one who had looked at her memories and now knew everything. She froze when she saw what he was carrying. Food.

He set it down gently in front of her, so it was within reach of her manacled hands, which was more consideration than many of her 'caretakers' had provided. One the small plate was some bread, vegetables, and a type of meat. She marveled at the real, if not slightly cold, meal.

Katrina glared at the man, who only gave her a small smirk in return. Figuring things couldn't get mech worse for her, she ate swiftly, gulping down the glass of water Murtagh had brought as well.

When she had finished, the man took her dishes, but hesitated before leaving. He looked her up and down then muttered something in a language she didn't recognize. As Murtagh walked out, muttering something again, Katrina felt the bruises on her arms and the scratch on her forehead slowly fading away.

She shook her head in amazement. The man was clearly a servant of the king, and yet he had seemed so nice. She could have sworn she hear him say 'I'm sorry' on the way out.

**So, I'm sorry that was so short, unless you're someone who likes short chapters, then i guess its just a bonus.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and feel free to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I'm uploading this in my school library during lunch cuz i have nothing better to be doing. **

**On Katrina, she will be back sometime, the last chapter wasn't entirely pointless, I'm just not sure when.**

**So... enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Emma

Murtagh was angry. He had been simmering for the past hour and a half. Of all the things Galbatorix had done, imprisoning an innocent woman who clearly had no valuable information particularly bothered Murtagh. Yes, he had seen things a thousand times worse, but to torture a young woman who had done no wrong? And then to find out that she was Roran's fiancé and would have been Eragon's cousin in-law? That had surprised Murtagh, which was the real reason he was so annoyed. He, Murtagh, who had seen everything, had been caught off guard by the fact that the woman was indirectly related to Eragon.

'_Murtagh?' _ Thorn's voice was gentle. _'It won't be long until we reach Uru'baen, what will you tell the King?'_

Murtagh sighed. _'Its not as if I learned anything. Everything she told us He already knows.'_

'_Well, he can't torture us if he knows out mission was truly impossible. It wasn't our fault.'_

Murtagh let out a short bark of laughter which held no humor. _'Of course He can, Thorn. Galbatorix needs no reason to cause others pain.' _He sunk into a gloomy silence and Thorn said no more.

* * *

When the dragon and Rider landed in the Dragon's Keep at the castle, Murtagh was exhausted. He hadn't slept in what felt like days. He splashed some water on his face, changed out of his traveling gear and headed directly to Galbatorix's throne room knowing the king would want to see him immediately.

When the two guards on duty saw Murtagh approach they hurriedly moved to the side, closing the door loudly behind him. Walking forward confidently, Murtagh knelt when he neared the Kings feet. He stayed in that position, unmoving, waiting for his master to instruct him.

"Stand, my faithful Rider." Galbatorix's voice echoed eerily around the large space. Murtagh mentally flinched at the King's strange mood.

"What did you find?" He sounded only vaguely interested in the answer.

"Nothing you did not already know, milord. The, prisoner, knows nothing of the Varden or their pathetic rider." Murtagh watched the King's face closely for any sign of what his punishment was to be. To his astonishment, the King merely waved him off.

"No matter," He said distractedly. "We have just gained someone who will be of much help to us." Galbatorix faced Murtagh, a cruel smile on his lips. "The green egg has hatched and the Rider is in our possession."

Murtagh was at a loss for words. The Empire had just gained another Dragon Rider. He felt a moment of dark pleasure before shoving the thought away. He, Murtagh, Son of Morzan, and slave to the King would no longer be alone in this place. But no matter who the person was, Murtagh would not wish his fate on another living soul.

"Come, stand beside me, son of my most trusted servant." Galbatorix gestured for him to stand to the right of the gilded throne. Murtagh hesitated for a moment, partly because he was unsure of the King, and partly because he had no desire to the monster Shruikan at his back.

Having no real choice in the matter, he stepped up silently, stopping to the right and just behind the bald man. Murtagh stood tall, staring impassively at the doors as they slowly began to open.

Two men walked into the room side by side, closely followed by a figure who must have been the Rider, who was shorter by far than himself. As the escorts bowed and exited, Murtagh got his first good look at the prisoner. He inhaled sharply and fought to keep his face blank.

This was no Rider. This was a child. A girl who could be no older than twelve.

* * *

Emma was completely, without a doubt, in shock. This morning she had be brought to the King's Palace to become a servant. Later, as she was searching for her Lady's chambers, she had gotten lost. In her fright, she had run down a hall, only to ram into someone as she turned a corner.

Emma had bowed quickly, begging their pardon, but got no reply. Looking up, she had been petrified to see none other than the King himself standing in front of her. He had looked her up and down, while she stared defiantly at the ground.

"Come." He had said with an odd look in his eyes, and she had, sure that his face would be the last she ever saw. So it was to her utter amazement that Galbatorix lead her to a dim, well protected room, filled with what could only be his most prized possessions.

Emma's heart had almost stopped when she saw a large, green stone. She had heard enough tales in her short life to respect it for what it was. A dragon's egg. Most likely the last one in all of Alagesia. She was brimming with questions but had no way of asking them.

"Come, touch it." Galbatorix's voice had not been unkind, but Emma knew he was not to be trusted.

Hesitantly, she stepped forward, trying not to let the fear show on her face. The egg was at eye level even though Emma was tall for her age. She raised her hand as if in a trance. She saw nothing but the green orb in front of her.

The second Emma's hand had touched the egg, she knew. And so did the mad king beside her. She heard him let out a sigh.

"The last of the three dragon riders." He muttered to himself. "And two of them are mine."

Emma couldn't move. The realization of what had happened was just dawning on her. She was a dragon rider, one of the only three in the whole world. And yet, she was doomed to a fate worse than death. Emma had heard many tales of what had happened to the Red Rider. She shuddered.

"Follow me." Galbatorix's commanding voice startled her, but she trailed him without question back into the hall. The King beckoned over a trembling serving boy.

"Take this young lady to the Rider's wing. Find her the nicest room." He paused, then added, as an after thought, "Get her suitable clothing then lead her to my throne room." Galbatorix turned without further instruction and walked, head held high, out of sight.

All too soon, Emma had found herself standing in front of two wood doors manned by a pair are men in uniforms. She was wearing loose fitting black leggings and a dark green tunic.

When she showed no sign of moving, one of the men escorting her turned to glare at her. Afraid of the consequence if she didn't obey, Emma walked into the long room, looking neither right nor left, only straight ahead.

The King was lounging on his sickening throne; fingers entwined and a calculating smirk on his face. Emma only had a few seconds to glimpse him before one of the soldiers prodded her. She took one last look at the King before kneeling, but the man standing beside him caught her attention.

Emma began to shiver uncontrollably as she awaited the King's orders. He held her absolute fear, but the Red Rider frightened her almost as much. At least, she assumed he was Galbatorix's pet Rider. He was younger than she had expected; much younger.

When she thought she could stand it no longer, Galbatorix spoke. "Stand, my new Rider, and meet your fellow."

Emma stood slowly, trying to keep the fear off her face. "This is Emma, our new… student." The King spoke to man behind him before tuning back to her. "And this, Emma, is Murtagh. You've heard of him before, no doubt." It wasn't a question.

Emma's fear was replaced by anger as Galbatorix proceeded to talk about Murtagh and herself as if they were trophies to be shown. She scowled at the other rider, who stood unmoving, showing no signs of humanity. Didn't he care that he was just a pawn in the King's games? Didn't he care that while people were dying Galbatorix was making idle chatter? How could he just stand their while the cruelest man in the world was discussing various ways of torturing a twelve year old into servitude?

"Well?" Emma started at the King's impatient tone. She must have missed what he said. "You are dismissed, both of you." Looking up at the second rider, Emma saw that he was surprised by the man's sudden change of topic as well. She almost curtsied, but decided bowing would be more appropriate as she was in trousers.

As she began walking towards the doors, Emma heard Murtagh following behind her, only to be halted by the King. "Actually, Murtagh, stay a moment." Emma swallowed hard and had to struggle to keep herself from running out the doors.

**I'm not sure how good this chapter is, feel free to let me know ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, so here's chap. 4. It swaps POVs a bit, but it shouldn't be too confusing.**

Chapter 4

Murtagh turned, filled with trepidation as he heard Galbatorix beckon him. Face blank, he approached the King slowly. He was sure this was going to be his punishment for his failure.

"My lord." He said bowing.

"You brought no information from the woman." It was not a question. Murtagh had to force himself not to wince. "Fortunately, other matters have come about. I have another task for you. It shouldn't be too hard, but be warned: I will be most displeased if you were to fail me again."

Murtagh waited in a wary silence. This could not be good. "About the new rider," The King said with a cruel smirk. "I do believe that our dear friends the Varden deserve to hear of this most joyous occasion." His face darkened once more, "You and your beast will inform them, to their faces. Strike fear into the hearts of my enemies. And Murtagh? Kill anyone who gets in your way."

Knowing he was dismissed, Murtagh made as hasty an exit as he could manage.

'_Thorn,' _He said flatly, _'We have one more job to do, and this we cannot fail.'_

* * *

Eragon collapsed into the chair in his tent, exhausted. He just couldn't deal with it all right now. He had barely slept since facing Murtagh at the Burning Plains. What little sleep he had gotten was filled with nightmares. Then, Roran told him about his plan to marry Katrina, except she was in Helgrind guarded by a bunch of Ra'zac. To top it off, Nasuada was planning an attack on Belatona and expected him to help her.

Eragon let out a long sigh. He was going to sleep. He didn't care if it was midday or that he was supposed to be helping with battle tactics. Someone would come and wake him when his presence was absolutely necessary.

To his disappointment, Eragon could only have slept for a couple hours before a man was calling urgently for him from outside of the tent. Rolling out of bed and straightening his tunic, Eragon hurried to the entrance.

"Yes?" He called trying not to sound annoyed.

"Lady Nasuada requests you. She says it is most important. Something has come up." The man dipped his head before retreating.

As it turned out, 'something has come up' was more than a bit of an understatement. "Are you sure?" Eragon questioned.

"Yes of course I'm sure, Eragon. At lest a dozen people have spotted him. The Red Rider approaches rapidly. You and Saphira must prepare for the worst." Nasuada looked nervous, and for a good reason. The Varden had barley begun recovering from Murtagh's last attack.

'Its too soon.' Eragon thought.

'_Yes, but that doesn't make it any less true. Nasuada is right, we must be ready for the worst.' _

Eragon grunted. When Nasuada raised an eyebrow he explained, "Saphira says that she agrees. We will be ready if he decides to attack."

She nodded. "But you will not initiate the fight?"

"No." Nasuada nodded for a second time, as if she had expected nothing else.

"Go at once." Eragon bowed slightly at her curt dismissal before turning to leave. He took a deep breath once out side.

'_I'm not ready to do this again Saphira,'_

'_I know little one, you are tired, but have faith. We will win.' _

Eragon smiled at her reply. _'Thank you for the sentiment, but that wasn't what I meant.'_

'_I know.' _Saphira replied sympathetically as he made his way back towards his tent.

'_Its just, fighting him, its so, so,'_ Eragon broke off, not sure what to say.

'_Wrong?' _Saphira supplied.

'_Yes.'_

* * *

Thorn landed on a patch of parched ground a mile from the Varden camp. Murtagh knew Eragon would come to him, and sure enough, not five minutes later, the blue Rider was circling over head.

Thorn growled but Murtagh comforted him with a pat _"Let them make the first move, we only want to talk remember."_

He felt Thorn's mental nod in response. As Saphira flew lower, Murtagh could see Eragon, clad in armor. His face was wary and Murtagh could tell he was sizing him up, searching for his intentions.

Apparently the younger Rider decide that Murtagh wasn't going to attack immediately, for Saphira sank to the ground with a shudder. Her rider dismounted, taking a few cautious steps forward. He was joined by Murtagh. They stood a few feet apart, out of swords distance.

"Murtagh." It was meant as a greeting, but it sounded to murtagh more like a question.

"Eragon." He nodded. "I have a message from Galbatorix." Murtagh kept his face emotionless even though he was waging war. He wanted so much to call out to Eragon, to beg him for help, but his pride and his vows would not allow him.

"You're not here to fight?" Eragon clarified. He visibly relaxed as Murtagh shook his head.

"No, its just a message." Murtagh raised hand, smirking, to fend off Eragon's question. "Can you communicate to Nasuada, King Orrin and whoever is in charge of the dwarves what I say?"

Eragon's face hardened but he nodded. Saphira let out a low rumble but made no move.

"Good, then let's not waste time. The third and final egg has hatched. The Green Rider is in our good king's possession. Surrender now and my lord may grant you a small amount of mercy." Murtagh's lip curled in disgust at the look of complete shock and horror on his dear brother's face.

"Well?" He questioned.

"N-Never!" His brother had regained his composure.

Murtagh shrugged, expecting nothing less. Then he looked up and looked almost desperate. "There is no hope, Eragon. The King will win this. You may as well give up now and save yourself the trouble."

Eragon looked shocked by his former friends dark words. "You may have been defeated, but I swear I'll fight till my last breath."

"How noble of you." Murtagh smirked, before turning suddenly, muttering as he mounted Thorn. Galbatorix's oaths would not allow him to say the words allowed.

* * *

'_Well that could have been worse.'_

Eragon let out a sharp breath. _'Worse? Galbatorix has the last dragon. We're out numbered three riders to one. He's right. There's no way to win.'_

'_We could be dead, they could be dead, we could have fought them.'_

Eragon sighed at Saphira's optimism. He shook his head trying to figure out if he had heard Murtagh's parting words correctly, the ones he muttered. Eragon could have sworn the Rider had said. 'I have not. I'll prove every last one of you wrong. Don't you count me out yet.' But the whispered words had been so faint Eragon wondered if they hadn't been his imagination. Still, they gave him a glimmer of hope, albeit a very small, very pathetic glimmer.

* * *

When Eragon found Nasuada, she had already called a meeting. The important figures from the Varden, the elves, the dwarves and the urgals stood around a large table, while Nasuada paced by the entrance. She let out a soft sigh when she saw him approaching.

"Good, good. Eragon. We were worried. Please, fill us in."

The two strode over to the head of the table. Eragon grimaced. "Bad news. Murtagh wasn't here to fight, but" He called over the other's questions, "He brought a grave message. The green egg, the third and final egg, has hatched into Galbatorix's possession. He now commands two Riders."

The room was silent for a moment before Nasuada sank into her chair with a sigh, the men followed suit. "We must be prepared for the inevitable." She stated calmly. "As soon as the new dragon is strong enough, both riders will attack. Until then, the only course of action open to us is to continue our attack on Belatona."

Nobody disagreed. Eragon could have heard a pin drop, and was startled when the Varden's leader leapt up swiftly. "Dismissed." She called, but motioned for Eragon to stay. "We need to talk." Was all she said.

Nasuada began to pace the front of the tent. Eragon remained silent as she puzzled, head bowed. Looking up, she finally addressed him. "Tell me truthfully, Eragon, do we have any hope of winning this war?" He saw a wave of emotions cross her face before Nasuada got ahold of herself.

He hesitated, "There's no way the green dragon will be ready for our attack on Belatona, so we'll have just as good a chance as before. After that," Eragon shrugged with defeated expression. "I really can't say. No doubt Galbatorix will have trained the rider just as well, if not better than, Murtagh."

"Well, then." Nasuada said her mind made up. "We will try and keep this to ourselves. There's no point in upsetting the people until after Belatona." She turned and leaned over the table, muttering. Eragon took his leave, deciding he and Saphira could use some time alone.

* * *

Murtagh simmered for the long flight. He couldn't get Eragon's parting look of anger and pity out of his mind.

'_He only wishes things were different.' _Thorn, as usual, was trying to be the voice of reason.

'_And we don't?' _Murtagh questioned. _'Eragon can keep his pity to himself, he's the one who'll be needing when Galbatorix succeeds.'_

'_IF, he succeeds.' _Thorn spoke up, then changed the topic. _'Its getting late, do you think we should stop for the night?'_

'_No.' _Murtagh shook his head. _'I want to return as soon as possible.'_

* * *

It was late when the pair arrived at the capital, but as Murtagh had suspected, the king was still in his throne hall. Murtagh had left Thorn to get some well deserved rest, so he approached the guards at the doors alone.

When they saw who he was, the two men swiftly pulled open the heavy wooden doors. They surrendered with a groan and the red rider stepped through quietly. Shoulders back, he approached the king's throne cautiously. He knelt at the man's feet.

"Did you deliver the message?"

"Yes, my king" Murtagh stated obediently.

"And their reaction?" The king's voice held a cruel anticipation.

"Eragon was shocked and I can only imagine how the others will react." Murtagh knew he had said the wrong thing when Galbatorix's eyes hardened.

"You were alone with the rider?" His voice was deceivingly quiet.

"Yes, my king." Murtagh felt Thorn tense in his mind.

"And yet, you did not think to incapacitate the young boy and bring him to me? Was he protected by elves, were the Varden around, was anything stopping you from defeating him?"

Murtagh winced at the unfairness of the question. "No, but he was not in my way. You said-"

"Silence!" The kings call literally ripped Murtagh's voice away. He continued in a calmer, sickly sweet voice which was none the less deadly. "I see you could do with a few more obedience lessons. You and that wretch of a girl." The last part, the King muttered, not meaning for the rider to hear.

"Guards!" The man's roar brought both of the soldier hurrying in. They didn't close the doors, but walked brusquely to the front.

"My king." They said as one, bowing.

"Take him." The king had to say no more, the men knew what he meant.

'_Murtagh!' _ Thorn's thoughts were half exasperated and half worried.

**Well, there's another chapter done. Tell me what you think. R and R, please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody. Long time no see. I'm sorry this took so long and that its short and that its probably not he best. I really haven excuses so here it is.**

Chapter 5

Emma's day had gone from bad to worse to deadly. First, she ended up as a servant in Uru'baen, then the mad king believed her to be a dragon rider, and lastly she had an audience with both him and the traitorous Red Rider. Unfortunately, those weren't even the worst thing.

As she hurried away from the King's throne room servants she had previously been on good terms with cast her dark looks. Emma was grateful when she could close her room's door and have some privacy. Only, she wasn't alone. At least, not entirely. There, sitting on her bed, was the green dragon's egg. It shown in the late afternoon light that drifted in from the only window.

Emma drew in a sharp breath. It was so beautiful. So beautiful and yet so wrong. It shouldn't be here. She spun, making sure no one else was in her room. Reassured, Emma approached the egg. She sat on the bed beside it and reached out, as if in a trance. The shell was warm to the touch and she could almost feel it humming beneath her hand. Drawing back suddenly, she stood. Shakily she began to tidy her messy quarters.

The tedious physical work lulled Emma. She didn't know how much time had passed, but there was a knock at the door. She froze, not knowing what to do, but he door swung open any way.

"I see you're settling in well." Emma's heart stopped as the King himself looked down at her. He waited, but all she could do was stare.

"Hmm," Galbatorix scorned. "You are in my home now, dear child. You will bow before me and greet me as a King."

Emma made no move bow are praise the King. Instead she held his gaze while the rational portion of her mind screamed at her.

"I said," The mad king's voice was dangerously low and Emma realized he was in a foul mood, "STAND!" Emma flinched at the last word but still made no move.

"You are no King of mine." She said, sounding oddly detached even to herself.

"You," The King said, "Are a mere child. A girl. But soon you will be a rider. The least you could do is thank me." When Emma didn't respond the mad man continued. "I am your master and you will obey me. You and your dragon will be servants to my every will, one way or another. I suggest you choose the easy way. Ask Murtagh, the hard way is most- unpleasant."

The young girl stood, frozen in fear. Then a sense of recklessness washed over her. Emma had absolutely nothing to loose. Her family, friends, her whole town was gone. Destroyed by the traitorous rider. She realized, she didn't care any more. Let the King do what he will, she thought, I will never serve him.

"Vary well." The man had seemed to read her thoughts. "I'd apologize in advance, but on your own head be it. Guards!"

Two armed men ran into the room. Emma only had a second of struggle before her vision went dark.

00000

When Emma awoke she was chained to the wall of a damp cell. The room was dark, the only light came from a large crack under the door. She could barely see into the corners but Emma could tell the room was clearly built to hold two prisoners. Her only source of relief was that she was alone.

She tried to stand but the chains connecting her hands to the floor weren't long enough. Resignedly, she slumped to the floor, conserving her strength. She knew Galbatorix was trying to break her, but she couldn't let that happen. If he got ahold of another rider then the Varden was doomed and Emma would not harm all that her parents had stood for.

It could have been days or just a few hours later that Emma heard footsteps approaching. She looked up eagerly, hoping for food, or even a sip of water. She had been drifting in and out of sleep for ages and had had nothing to eat or drink since the day before, and even then she hadn't had much.

Disappointingly, the footsteps passed by her door without a second of hesitation. Emma sighed, but knew she would have to be fed at some point. Galbatorix would never let her starve, she was too important for that. She closed her eyes, slipping back into sleep.

00000

This time Emma was awoken not by footsteps but by her cell door being thrust open. Forgetting her chains, she tried to jump up only to be jerked to the ground. Cursing, she rubbed her wrists.

Warily she watched as a second prisoner was chained to the wall opposite her, adjacent to the door. It was only when the guards had left and when he looked up that Emma recognized him as Murtagh.

"You." She said. He didn't respond.

"What are you doing down here. I would have thought some traitorous pet-to-the-King would be up there feasting, not locked up here with the rebels." She tipped her head towards the ceiling.

"And who are you to presume you know so much?" His voice was cold, challenging.

"Apparently, I'm the new rider." She retorted.

"Ah," The other rider nodded darkly, "And so you've been placed in this pit to be broken. I suppose you were foolish enough to defy the king." It wasn't a question, but Emma responded anyway, infuriated by Murtagh's knowing confidence.

"Yeah," She said proudly. "Something you wouldn't know anything about."

To her surprise, Murtagh only smiled, albeit, it was rather humorless.

"You know, you're sitting in the same exact place I was when I first came here. Of course, I wasn't a rider then, but still. You're not so different from me."

Emma's fists clenched in anger. "I am nothing like you." She hissed. "I would never betray my friends. I would never kill innocents. And I would never serve a man like Galbatorix!" The last part rose until she was almost yelling.

The red rider snorted. "Of course you wouldn't, at least, not willingly. But face it, you chose the hard way. You will break and when you do, the king will have complete control over you. No matter how hard you try."

Emma narrowed her eyes and was about to say something more when the doors opened yet again, and in walked Galbatorix. She groaned, seeing the King three times in what, she thought, was that number of days was three times too many.

**Tell me what you all think. i love to hear from you guys. R and R please ;)**


End file.
